Yin and Yang
by 13YinYang13
Summary: After her brothers misterious disaperence six years ago, 19 year old Karin is shocked back into a deadly reality when her brother comes back...with gangsters and death threats right with him. Main Pairing: Karin and Toshiro. On Hiatus.
1. A Brother Returns

Hello everybody! This is my first story that started off a random idea and escalated into this. The main pairing is ToshiroxKarin! There will be hints at IchigoxRukia and ShunsuixNanao in here too. There will be serious Aizen, Tousen, and Gin bashing in here too…its rated T and it's not going to be changed so, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Karin sat at a desk, her hand briskly writing a prescription on a piece of paper. An elderly lady sat on a chair across from the desk. "Take two a day to help with the pains in your wrists. If the pain keeps up, give me a call or stop by again." She said ripping the paper of the pad and handing it to her patient. The woman smiled.

"Thank you dear." The lady then stood up and, using a cane to support her, walked out of the room. Karin stood up as well and walked out of the small office before shutting and locking the door. She then walked up to the front door facing the street and flipped the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'.

"Man my head…" she whispered clutching the sides of her forehead. The last patient had taken to nearly midnight and she definitely wasn't going to make it to night classes. She sighed as she turned to walk down the hall and entered the main part of the clinic. Scattered pieces of bandages, cloths, and other crap laid all over with the only thing that remained untouched in the 'Clinic Mess' was a picture hanging by a frame of Karin's family, which was one of the few pictures she had of her Mom but she wasn't even paying attention to that at the moment.

"Shoot…where the heck did I put that Tylenol?!?!?" she groaned digging through a nearby cabinet. If her Dad heard her talking like this she would be in more trouble than if Ichigo ever came back. Her hand brushed a small bottle as she yanked it out of the cabinet and tore off the cap. She dropped two of the tablets into the palm of her hand and slinked over to the sink. She ripped a plastic cup out of the stack and filled it with the tap water from the sink. She drowned the cup into her mouth and dunked the tablets of Tylenol right after and swallowed. Her eyes glanced over to the wall and settled on the picture.

"It has been a while since Dad and Yuzu called and only God knows where Ichigo is…" Yuzu had gone off to college to work on her goal of being a famous designer while Dad was off at a month-long conference on how to do some-kind of major surgery. Ichigo had been missing since she was thirteen and he himself being only seventeen. She threw the empty cup into the garbage can next to her and was about to turn around to go to her room when a soft click of a safety being removed echoed by her ear followed by the touch of a hard object at the back of her head.

"So you really are Ichigo Kurosaki's sister…now don't think of running. Bloodshed is not my forte and I would _hate _to hurt you." whispered a creepy but calm voice into her ear which caused Karin to freeze up.

"Now just turn around and raise your arms. I would hate for you to be having a weapon with you while I drive you to…a friend." Karin did as she was told and raised her arms before turning around. It was a black man, not much older than her brother would be, with odd white glasses. His face was emotionless and his eyes…were pupil less.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" she whispered glaring into his apparently sightless eyes. The man grabbed her as he stepped behind her and forced her forward.

"Please be quiet Kurosaki Karin." The gun pushed harder into the back of her head as she slowly walked forward.

"How do you know my name?" He ignored her as he opened the door. He pushed her out before slamming it shut with his foot. Another click of a safety echoed nearby.

"Let her go Tousen." growled a voice from the shadows. 'Tousen' smirked and clutched Karin tighter.

"Hello Ichigo. I was wondering when you would appear…" Karin froze as a much taller, more mature looking orange-haired man appeared out of the shadows.

"I-Ichigo?" she whispered, her eyes blinking in shock. His brown eyes flickered to her as he stood clutching a small handgun.

"Oh man…you never should have been involved in this…" Tousen shoved the gun harder against her skull. Karin could have sworn she heard her head crack open which she hoped (prayed) that it wasn't.

"Sorry Ichigo but Aizen seeks her presence so she shall be coming with me." Suddenly the weight of the gun was lifted and her arm was free. The Tousen guy was running down the street and a white haired guy, a little older than her, was holding her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked as Ichigo raced up to them. Karin nodded and glanced at her brother.

"Karin-!" A large smack echoed in the air for a few seconds.

"What the he-!" He was cut off by Karin's angry voice.

"Why on earth are you doing here? Just when Yuzu has recovered you just decide to come back?!? Don't you know how badly you hurt her! She cried for weeks!" she screamed, tears running down her face angrily. Ichigo's face held more guilt than she had ever seen. Two strong arms surrounded her in a hug.

"Karin I'm sorry…" he whispered as she collapsed in a faint. Ichigo's eyes glanced to the white-haired guy next to him.

"Thanks Toshiro." The said person glared at him.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki." he growled angrily. Ichigo gave a cocky grin before walking inside the clinic, carrying Karin in his arms. Toshiro watched him go inside and pulled out a cell phone.

"Captain Yamamoto please bring the captains and their lieutenants plus Ichigo's main squad to the Kurosaki Clinic...Yes Ichigo is here……No the Hollow's must have gotten into the network…A breech in security _is _possible but unlikely with Hinamori watching…….Yes sir…Ichigo's sister, Kurosaki Karin…Yes sir. Thank you sir." He then hung up the phone and walked inside.

* * *

There you go. It's a little short but the next chapter will be longer I promise! Review and you get a cookie! Review _and _give constructive critisim and you get a tree full of cookie's! Till next time!


	2. So Not Your Average Day

Wow. After only a day and I already have a ton of favorites and reviews! Thank you! 3HierCiel, I hope this is longer for you and I'm glad you liked it! meggie-moo s, I won't tell you where it's going but I'm glad I have you guessing! Any suggestions though will be appreciated! This is a bit of a info chapter where I'll be introducing a few 'new' characters and an important part of the story…if you can find it! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Karin opened her eyes and sat up. She was on her bed in her room and of all things her headache had started up again. She swung her legs off her bed and stood up. "Oww…man my head still hurts?" She glanced over into her mirror. She was wearing the same outfit last night, minus her doctor's coat which was laid on her chair. Karin groaned and walked over to her closet and quickly changed into a black top and blue jeans. She grabbed her doctor's coat and threw it on and proceeded to walk downstairs quietly.

"So it is decided. She must join the gang." came a voice from what her Dad called the meeting room. She snorted softly.

"_Joy. Like I'm going to take orders from anyone Ichigo knows."_ She thought trudging into the kitchen in the next room. She pulled out a few different ingredients and proceeded to make a lot of pancakes.

In The Other Room…

"I don't like this. Karin won't go with this at all." growled Ichigo, causing a petite, dark haired woman next to him to jab him with her elbow.

"Shut up Ichigo! They will force her anyway and you know it!" she hissed glaring at him angrily.

"I know it but that doesn't mean I have to like it!" Suddenly a red-haired guy stood up, his hair held back in a high pony-tail and he had tattoos all over.

"Do you guys smell…pancakes?" he asked looking around the room with a cynical eye. Everyone in the vicinity stared at him before simultaneously sniffing the air.

"I think Renji's right. I smell them too." Said another black haired girl glancing around. Several of the people nodded as well. Renji opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Karin walking in.

"Look, I have no clue who more than half of you are but if you want breakfast there is pancakes and all kinds of topping's in the kitchen." She said, rolling her eyes at their ignorance of her presence. She then turned around and walked down the hall to the front door where a black haired girl was knocking quietly. Behind her Karin could hear the people rushing towards the kitchen.

"Hey Ururu!" she said opening the door and giving the heavily pregnant woman a rather large hug. Ururu blushed and hugged her back.

"Hi Karin! I came by to check on you since you weren't in class last night." she said happily with a flash of concern in her eyes. Karin shrugged.  
"I had a patient that decided to keep me in the clinic till practically midnight…" Ururu's face fell.

"Oh Karin you shouldn't work yourself so hard!" This cause Karin to grin mischievously.

"That's why I'm taking the day off silly! Oh yes! How is the little one?" She motioned to Ururu's rather large stomach.

"She's doing fine which is what I came to talk to you about." Karin opened the door further and motioned her to enter.

"Is there something wrong? Complications?" Ururu giggled as she and Karin sat on a sofa.

"No of course not! I wanted to tell you her name." Karin sighed in relief and nodded at her.

"She'll be called Yourichi after my Mom. Yourichi Tsumugiya." Karin let a squel out in excitement and hugged her best friend.

"Oh Ururu! Little Yourichi will be lovely!" She grinned happily.

"Also I want to ask you something…Karin will you be her Godmother?" A small tear ran down Karins face followed by another.

"Oh Ururu I could never say no!" They hugged each other tightly before standing up.

"I should be going. I have a some grocery shopping to do and I'm not as fast as I used to be! I'll see you at the brunch right?" Karin nodded as she walked her to the door and after a goodbye hug, Ururu was gone. Ichigo and at least twenty (or more) people appeared behind her. The red head she had seen eariler was still eating a pancake with it hanging out of his mouth.  
"Your kidding me! Ururu's pregnant? It's Dan's isin't?" Karin froze up at the word 'Dan'.

"Yeah…I guess you don't know. Dan's been dead for six months now. Ever since Ururu found out she was pregnant…" His mouth dropped.

"Your kidding. How did Ururu take it?"

"Terribly. If it wasn't for Yuzu, Jinta, and me I swear she would have killed herself and her baby." Ichigo glared at the floor.

"Shoot. Wish I was there…" Karin snorted.

"Well yeah but you weren't so anyway! You and I need to have…" She glanced at the people behind him. "…a discussion." He gulped and stared sideways at the wall. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Could you just tell me and hurry it up cause I only have an hour before I meet up with Jinta and Ururu for the goodbye brunch." The white haired guy from last night stepped up.

"I'm afraid Miss. Kurosaki that this topic will take quite a bit longer than an hour." She gave him a once-over.

"Then tell it to me after the brunch! Jinta is going off to college to not only become a fashion critic but to keep a eye on Yuzu and I am NOT letting him go without a firm talk."

"You know it's more often the older one has that discussion with the guy." Said Ichigo staring at Karin with worry evident on his usually hard face. Karin glared harshly at him.

"Yeah well we HAVEN'T had an older brother or sister to do that!" She then stomped passed him as the people behind him moved to make an opening like Moses and the Red Sea. She then dissapeared up the stairs. Ichigo watched her go, his worry of a frown turning into a guilty one.

"She's going to hold that against you for a while isin't she?" asked the red head who had chocked on a pancake when Karin had yelled at her brother.

"Yeah…" Karin walked downstairs fifteen minutes later wearing a light blue one strapped shirt and a navy blue mini skirt and light blue flats. Her hair was held in a high ponytail that swished back and forth as she walked toward the front door as Ichigo stood in front of her.

"Why are you going out in that?" Karin ignored him and swept past him, snatching a navy blue tote bag of the rack. She opened the door but turned around towards her brother and his…company.

"Oh yeah! If any of you touch any of my stuff I will kill you. See ya!" Karin then closed the door with a rather large slam and locked it before walking down the street. Ichigo stared at her disappearing form.

"I can see how she's your sister but I thought you said she was a tomboy?" asked Rukia walking towards Ichigo, her hands in the pockets of her black jeans.

"She is. She's dressed up for Jinta. Only on special occasions does she wear a skirt." Rukia nodded and sighed at his forlorn face.

"Well I must say Ichigo that your sister is one heck of a person!" said a curly haired guy walking in, a Cheshire cat smile on his face.

"Yeah I know Shunsui."

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking captain!" hissed a dark haired girl with glasses marching in and immediately smacking Shunsui on the back of his head with a rather large book. He cried out and slammed into the ground with a rather large thud.

"Nice to see you too Little Nanao." He groaned, rubbing his poor abused head. Nanao glared at him through her glasses before walking back into the meeting room. Ichigo and Rukia rolled their eyes simultaneously at the two's usual behavior before turning and walking into the meeting room as well.

* * *

Dan is an OC I created who was married to Ururu. He died in a car wreck. Please review!


	3. Be Prepared

So here we go with round three of Yin and Yang! There's finally some action in here! I've been yelling at myself for the little action so far and romance. I seriously need to get the romance started. Moon of Jupiter, I fixed the name in this chapter and I really hope I didn't offend you. meggie-moo s, I know it would suck to die like that and I'm glad you like it! Turtle-chan in Blue, yeah she's definitely pregnant and I would say eight months along to be specific. It says she's 'officially' a human with high rietsu (Spiritual power). Hope that cleared it up for you! FuyuKiba, thank you and this is actually my longest chapter to date! Okay we have a bit of a warning, at the end of this chapter there WILL be some cursing (Mainly from Ichigo) but it's hard to write a gang story without any. If that bothers anyone I'll just take the chapter out and fix it I promise, just PM me or say so in a review. Now please, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Karin unlocked the front door and entered the oddly quiet clinic. She slipped her shoes off and walked upstairs to change. "KARIN!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo racing upstairs after her. Karin only sighed and slammed the door in his face causing him to fall completely back down the stairs like in those old cartoons that play on Saturday mornings. She quickly changed back into the black t-shirt and blue jeans plus the doctor's coat. A small knock came from the door and Karin opened it with an angry huff, ready to yell at her brother when in front of her stood the black haired lady she had seen earlier with Ichigo.

"So you're Karin!" she said, her voice sounding like she was worried but was masked with politeness. Karin nodded and motioned for her to come in.

"Yes and you are a…friend of Ichigo?" The lady walked inside and the two sat on Karin's bed, that actually used to be Ichigo's. The girl stuck her hand out to shake Karin's.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Unseated member of squad thirteen." Karin shook her hand while giving her a confused look.

"Squad what?" Rukia sighed.

"Oh yeah you don't know. Ichigo will probably explain it. Are you still..."

"He leaves us for six years then appears back to save me from some guy attempting to kidnap me, you bet I am!" Rukia sighed again and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Karin since I know you won't believe Ichigo I'll tell you what happened then. Okay?" It was Karin's turn to sigh but she nodded.

"Alright then. First, all of the people you saw downstairs are part of a gang called the Soul Reapers. The guy that attempted to kidnap you last night was part of our rival gang, the Arrancars. I'll introduce you to everyone that's downstairs later okay?"

"By gangs you mean…?"

"The kind that kill and protect their people then yes. How Ichigo got involved with us is a very interesting story…"

"I'm guessing it involved you two?" Rukia gave her a big grin.

"Got that right kiddo! Now I was on a mission to kill one of the Arrancars main suburbanites and I ran into Ichigo. That moment was when the target attacked me and Ichigo fought him off, he could fight pretty well for a seventeen year old, but not before the jerk stabbed me in the stomach. Ichigo patched me up and that's when Renji arrived…"

"The one that choked on the pancake earlier?"

"I thought you saw that! He thought Ichigo was trying to kill me and attacked him. Ichigo fought him off and I tried to explain that he saved me but by then my brother, Captain Kuchiki, and a few other people arrived. I was barely able to get my story out in time to save my brother from killing Ichigo. Sadly Head Captain Yamamoto appeared and forced Ichigo to join because not only did the Arrancars know what he looked like but they heard his name. He probably did that to protect him and his family aka you!"

"Ahh…so he had to leave?" Rukia nodded.

"Yeah. Want me to introduce you to everyone downstairs?"

"Sure but I am not joining."

"Could have guessed you would say that. Come on then." The two of them proceeded to walk down the stairs.

"Are you going to say anything _nice_ to your brother?"

"Nope." The room became filled with people with Ichigo in the front.

"Okay Karin I-"

"Rukia-san already told me. Can I just be introduced to your…umm…people." The white haired guy from earlier stepped up.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, captain of the tenth squad." A strawberry blonde woman stepped up.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku! The lieutenant under Hitsugaya-taicho in the tenth squad." Karin nodded in acknowledgement. The rest of the captains and lieutenants introduced themselves and their squads.  
"You guys have squads from one through thirteen right? Then where are the captains and lieutenants for squads three, five, and nine?" Everyone was dead silent.

"That is a story that does not need to be shared right now." said the captain of squad thirteen, Ukitake Jushiro. Karin raised an eyebrow but didn't push.

"Okay then. Don't you guys have better things to do then to hang out at a clinic? I have exams next week and other homework to do right now." Ichigo gave her a 'wth' look.

"When did _you _start to do homework?" Karin glared fiercely at him.

"Oh shut up will ya!" A loud ringing of the phone sounded from the office in the front. Karin groaned and ran into the office, yanking up the phone from the receiver before the fifth ring.

"Kurosaki Clinic, Karin Kurosaki speaking." She spoke robotically with fake sweetness. Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Toushirou, Rangiku and just about everyone poked their heads in. She gave them a harsh glare as the person on the other end answered.

"Still so formal Karin, yeesh…" said a young lady's voice on the other end. Karin sighed.

"Hey Yuzu watcha need?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her name.

"Can't I call my sister just to chat?"

"Yuzu…"

"Alright, alright! Is Jinta-san on his way?" Everyone chuckled as Yuzu spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yeah he left just a bit ago. Gave him a few rules as well. You know them right?"

"Yes Karin. Any sign of Ichigo?" Every face in the vicinity visibly paled and stared at Karin who gulped.

"Uhh…do I really need to answer that question Yuzu? I mean, he's been gone for what, six years? It's not like he'll _randomly _show up and save your _life_ or something like that!" Rukia giggled and was shushed by Renji and Ichigo who was glaring at Karin. Karin just grinned at him.

"I know…but I have to keep hoping he'll come back…maybe with a fiancé!" Ichigo chocked on air as Karin and everyone laughed quietly.

"Ichigo with a girl? No way. The orange hair would just scare them all away!" Rukia was full out laughing as everyone attempted to quiet her.

"Maybe he dyed it! Anyway, are you still…on the medication?" Karin chocked on air as everyone gave her a 'what meds?' look as Rukia brushed away the tears from laughing so hard .

"Yuzu I'm fine! That was six months ago!" she whispered, doing her best to make sure the people behind her didn't hear her.

"So you're still visiting Dr. Martinez, right?"

"Yuzu I'm a doctor myself! I'm NOT having a relapse and won't have one in the near future I promise."

"If you promise then. I have to go! My next class is in a few minutes! Love you Karin! Remember, Kurosaki's never go back on a promise!"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I love you too Yuz…" Karin hung up the phone and clutched her forehead.

"May I ask who Dr. Martinez is and what medication was she talking about?" asked Ichigo. Karin shrugged.

"None of your business. Now, can you guys go back to your 'gang place'?"

"Is is my business and not yet!" Karin's hands clenched into tight fists as she glared at her brother and if looks could kill, Ichigo would be a rotting mound of flesh on the floor.

"Oh yeah? If it was your buisness it should have not only been six months ago but six years ago!" He recoiled from her words and let her past as she moved towards the stairs. She swept up the stairs for what felt like the eighth time that day and slammed the door. Karin sat on her bed, glaring at everything in sight. Suddenly a hand flew over her mouth as another grabbed her hands. She sent a swift kick behind her which caused the hand over her mouth to loosen. A deafening scream followed as she was yanked out her open window. Ichigo burst into the room less than two seconds later with Toushirou and Rukia right behind him as her feet disappeared out the window.

"Karin!" he yelled as he practically jumped out the window after her, only being held back by Toushirou. Karin was being pulled into a black Mercedes by Tousen.

"Ichigo!" she screamed as she was completely pulled in and the car door closed with Tousen's smirking face staring at Ichigo. Rukia whipped out a Glock and sent two shots at the now distant car. The shots missed and the car disappeared.

"Missed." whispered Rukia as Toushirou released Ichigo who crumbled to the ground. His fist slammed onto the hardwood floor.

"Damn it. I was supposed to protect her and all I've done is nothing! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Toushirou remained silent for a few more moments before speaking up.

"We shouldn't have let her come up here by herself…" he said, his voice icier by a few decibels. Ichigo's fists tightened as he stood up, his face hardened with a deep scowl.

"Let's go get your sister." Said Renji, stepping into the room. Rukia and Toushirou nodded before walking down the stairs as Ichigo paused by the door. He walked over to Karin's desk, which actually used to be his as well, and pushed a button on the bottom. A small compartment opened next to the button and a small silver locket fell into his hand. He popped it open to a picture on the left of the women in the photo on the wall downstairs than on the right of a picture of their whole family much younger. His gaze rested on a small black haired girl next to a light brown haired girl.

"Karin…I'm coming." He slipped the locket into his pocket before following his friends downstairs.

* * *

Man the ending sounds so cliche to me. I ran out of ideas big time. I actually wasn't planning on Karin getting kidnapped so early in this fic but all's well that ends well. A Hint: The locket is REALLY important and very pretty from how I picture it. It's silver with a silver chain and has a small red rose on the front with the word 'Love' written next to it in old looking writing. Guess who's gonna appear in the next chapter! Someone we all hate and love at the same time! Anyway, please review or I'll…I'll…I'll discontinue. –Insert Creepy Music- MUHAHAHA-cough, cough-HA! Also the next chapter may not be here for a few days because I have a lot going on this week. Bye!


	4. Meeting A Traitor

I'm SO sorry for this being so late. I had a crazy week then got sick for another week and couldn't even get out of my bed to get my laptop! Turtle-chan in Blue, yup this is AU and it took Ichigo about three seconds to cross the room cause it is a nice sized room, so it gave Tousen plenty of time to jump down and drag her into a car. It is possible, trust me on this one. meggie-moo s, what happened to Karin was Tousen was waiting in her room for her and grabbed her, yanked her out a window, dropped to the ground, and dragged her into a waiting car. FuyaKiba, no she is definitely not pregnant. You will find out what's wrong with her…later! Karin did give Jinta so many rules that I feel terrible for him. Makes me wonder what Ichigo would have done in her place…Moon of Jupiter, I'm glad and no you weren't too harsh. I love his name too because my real name sucks. I'll try to twist it with cliff hangers instead of cliché's (Hint, hint)! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Karin opened her left eye before cautiously opening her right. Everything was blurry and she felt a warm liquid running down the side of her face. She moved her left hand slightly and touched a throbbing part of her head. She pulled it back and stared, fully concentrating on her now blood soaked hand. "W-what?" she whispered moving her hand in shock.

"Are you awake?" whispered a sweet voice near her ear. Karin gasped and bolted straight upward but groaned and a terrible pain shot into her skull, forcing her to lie back down. A small, black haired woman's face was now see able in the dimly lit room.

"Who are you?" The lady's amethyst eyes shined brightly.

"I'm Hisana Kuchiki and this-" A small face of a little girl with gray eyes appeared next to Hisana. "Is my daughter, Mitsuko Kuchiki but she likes being called Mitsu or Suki." Karin nodded as Hisana pressed a wet towel to the side of her forehead.

"I'm Karin Kurosaki." Hisana's eye's widened and she gave the young woman a once over as she continued to clean the cut.

"Related to Ichigo Kurosaki perhaps?" Mitsuko just kept staring at Karin like she couldn't believe the girl was in the room.

"Yeah I'm his little sister. Are you related to a Rukia Kuchiki or Captain Byakuya Kuchiki?" Hisana's face softened and she nodded sadly.

"She's my sister and Byakuya is my husband and Mitsuko's father. Tousen dragged you in here only an hour ago so what's been happening in the gang?"

"I'm actually not sure. They looked alright…for gangsters and they wouldn't tell me anything. They're all just being protective of me, especially my brother. They want me to join the gang." Hisana nodded and poured more water onto the cloth.

"Join what? You know my Daddy? Is he nice? Do I look like him? Does he worry about Mommy and me? Is-" Suki's questions were cut off by Hisana putting her hand over the child's mouth.

"She actually does look like him…at least her eyes and hair…and size and face…and"

"I get it Kurosaki." Karin grinned but flinched at moving her head. Heavy footsteps came echoing down the hall outside the door. At the sound Hisana's face fell from happiness to worry and fear.

"It's Ichimaru and I know it. He is probably going to take you to see Aizen." Karin attempted to cock her head at the comment but flinched once again from the searing pain.

"Who's-" The large steel door by the bed clicked and swung open to reveal a silver haired man with a foxy looking face. He approached the bed as Karin sat up and Suki dove under the bed.

"So you're the infamous Karin Kurosaki? I thought you would have orange hair like ya brother…still the resemblance is noticeable 'tween the two of ya. Aizen-sama needs to see ya!" He grabbed her arm and pulled Karin off the bed. She yanked it out of his grip and attempted to kick him. He grabbed her leg halfway and spun her backwards into the wall.

"Definitely a Kurosaki, do all Kurosaki's not have 'give up' in their vocabulary? Just move." Karin wobbled and carefully stood up as Hisana leaned over to help her up. She waved her hand to show she was fine as she stood swaying a bit back and forth. Ichimaru pushed her out of the room and smirked at Suki who popped her head from under the bed. He slammed the door shut and locked it with a small key before sticking it back into his pocket. Karin made a mental note of this as he grabbed her shoulder and forced her down the hall.

"What do you want with me?" He grinned that cruel foxy grin at her before answering.

"Aizen-sama will tell you himself." Her glare intensified.

"Who is this 'Aizen-sama' I'm hearing about and what will he tell me?" His grin grew wider at her comment and he pushed open a heavy looking door. He let go of her as soon as she went through and she glanced into the shadowy depths of the room. Suddenly the lights flipped on all at once causing Karin to recoil back from the bright light. In front of her was a gray interrogation looking table with a brown haired man sitting on the opposite end. The door gave a large slam as Karin whipped around. A click sounded as the door locked and Ichimaru was gone. She turned back around to the man, supposedly Aizen, as she gave an instinctive gulp. His eyes looked oddly kind for a gangster and he flashed a completely honest looking smile at her.

"Please, sit down." The man said, motioning to the seat closest to her. His voice was ringing with false compassion and authority but politness. Karin sighed and sat in the hard seat.

"So you are Miss. Kurosaki Karin?" She nodded as she slightly squirmed in the seat. His eyes flickered dangerously.

"Who are you?" Karin whispered her voice crackling at the end from fear of his look. He smirked at her as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I am Sosuke Aizen and I have a proposition for you Miss. Kurosaki."

* * *

It's so SHORT!!!!!!!! I was going to write more but I ran out of ideas (I have an idea of where it should go, just not how it should get there. HELP!). A little bit of a cliff hanger at the end. Now, what does Aizen want with Karin? Where are Ichigo and Toushirou? Why is Hisana in this? Who's Suki? I love giving people things to think about. Also for a bit of background, Hisana and Byakuya met when he saved her and Rukia's lives during a shoot out against the Arrancars (Then called the Hollows). They fell in love and married. Hisana kept the gang part a secret from the young Rukia to protect her but eventually told her when Byakuya ended up in the hospital. She was kidnapped shortly after he was dismissed from the hospital, unaware she was pregnant. Byakuya is still trying to find her and has no idea about Suki which is why he is so cold. I hope you liked it! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Plan A

Whoever thought up the idea of taking exams should be shot…**Turtle-chan in Blue**, close but not quite there. He can't kill her because she's useful for blackmailing Ichigo. **FuyuKiba**, I'm actually planning a story involving that too only the child is someone we all know but would never guess…**Shinku no tamashi**, for your review on chapter three, this chapter has a bit of fluff in it for Toushirou and Karin (Real light, mainly Rangiku teasing and Toushirou thoughts). For your second, here's some more! A dozen reasons? I thought about five but I won't tell but I'm glad I got you thinking! That's one of my main goals. **Strawberry fishcakes**, thank you and I know there is supposed to be a . between strawberry and fishcakes but document manager wouldn't let me put it there! I hope that doesn't bother you cause it's acting stupid. **ShelbyQueen25**, I can't answer that without reveling the plot and I like cliffies! They get you thinking. The beginning part takes place at the time Karin is being questioned by Aizen so don't get confused. Italics are someone's thoughts, mainly Toushirou's. Also I don't normally do this but disclaimer: Dudeman I don't own Tylenol, except for the bottle in my medicine cabinet. Whoever invented it gets full credit to it. Now, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Toushirou leaned against the wall, his eyes glaring into Ichigo's. "Kurosaki we are not just going to rush into Huenco Mundo, the **head quarters **of the Arrancars mind you, with a plan of only break in, get your sister, kill Tousen, Gin, and Aizen, and get out. It's practically impossible!" he hissed, his voice icier than usual.

"It sounds like a good plan to me! It's fast, easy, and simple! Not complicated like the ones you usually make!" growled Ichigo, his usual scowl harsher than usual. Rukia sighed for what was probably the eighth time.

"If we do something as reckless as that your sister could get hurt or worse. I'm not going to risk her life over your brashness." Rangiku's face broke out into a Cheshire cat grin.

"Why do _you _even care captain? It's not like you _like _her is it?" giggled Rangiku, her eyes scanning the pint sized captain carefully for any reaction. His face remained as cold and emotionless as ever.

"I saved Karin's life Matsumoto. I do not wish for it to be so easily wasted." Ichigo's hands tightened into fists as his glare increased ten fold.

"Well she is cute don't you-Wait. Did you call her by her first name?" Rukia's face broke out into a wide grin as Toushirou's face became distorted as he attempted to keep his calm facade.

"Matsumoto..."

"We don't have time for this! We have to get Karin out of Aizen's hold before she gets into deeper trouble." exploded Ichigo, his fingernails digging into his palms so hard that it broke through the skin.

"I know that Kurosaki but we have to wait on orders from head captain before we can take action." Ichigo's fists shook as a tiny trail of blood flowed from his left hand. Suddenly Renji's pineapple head burst into the tense room.

"We got the okay but head captain Yamamoto said we could only go if Captain Hitsugaya or Captain Kuchiki is in charge." he yelled as everyone turned towards him. A blue/black haired guy smacked the back of Renji's head as he entered behind him.

"He also said Abarai, that it will not be an offensive mission but a rescue mission. We are to take along everyone in this room plus Yasutora and Captain Kuchiki." he said, directing his comment at, not Renji, but Ichigo.

"Alright Ishida I get it! Inoue not tagging along?" Ishida shook his head.

"No, it's too dangerous for a medic to come along. She and Hanatarou will be stationed nearby since you will probably get yourself injured."

"This will seem like old times!" giggled Rukia, her eyes staring off into space. Ichigo snorted.

"Let's hope not." Renji grinned.

"Yeah cause you kept getting your ass kicked all the way to America and back."

"Shut up." A large man walked into the room, his equally large hand running through his long hair.

"Is everyone ready to go?" he asked, his gaze stuck on Ichigo and Renji sending death glares to each other.

"Yeah Chad, oi! Ichigo! Renji! Quit glaring and focus!" yelled Rukia smacking said persons on the back of their heads. Toushirou mentally sighed.

"_Why am I so worried? Probably because I don't like to see people get hurt. I can blame Granny on that." _he thought, shaking his head at the end. He stood up, slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans, and started out of the room but turned around to stare at his 'suburbanites'.

"Let's go before Captain Kuchiki leaves without us." He turned back around and promptly left the room with a quick succession of footsteps following less than half a second later.

"_Looks like its back to the hell hole." _

* * *

Karin stared out of the small window of their prison, the small patch of visible sky an ominous shadow of dark gray which was turning darker every second. The sky had always seemed to reflect Karin's own mood and thoughts no matter what she was showing on the outside. Hisana was across the room sitting next to a barely awake Suki, singing an old lullaby to her. Karin turned back to the window with a small sigh. _"Why me? Why does he want this for me? Is it because of Ichigo?"_ thought Karin, her nails digging into the skin of her palms as she laid her head on the top of her knees.

"Karin? Are you alright? Your not getting ill again are you?" asked Hisana, somehow walking over to her within a few seconds. She nodded hastily and averted her eyes back to the window.

"Yeah Hisana I'm alright. Suki finally fell asleep?" Hisana rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're too much like your brother. Never caring about yourself just others. Is it a Kurosaki thing?" A small smile adorned Karin's face.

"You should meet my Dad." Karin then stood up shakily as Hisana let out a loud sigh.

"So what did Aizen want to _discuss _with you? Don't even try, 'I don't want Suki to hear', she's asleep." Karin inwardly flinched.

"I want to think about it a bit longer before I share."

"You shouldn't hold it in, you know."

"Forget about me Hisana. The better question is, how do we bust out of here?"

"Depends on whether you want the peaceful way or the violent way."

"Peace first. I'm not the biggest fan of fighting and I don't want to put Suki at risk." Hisana nodded and slipped her hand under the bed. She pulled out a rather large needle with a fine tip.

"Peace it is." Karin gave a small smile and took the needle, motioning to Suki at the same time. She crept over to the door and after a minute of fiddling with the bulky needle, the lock gave a satisfied click. Gently she pulled it open a crack before turning to Hisana.

"Are you ready for this?"  
"I've been ready for six years!" Cautiously Karin stepped over the threshold of the door and into the damp hall. Hisana followed carrying a still sleeping Suki in her arms with a blanket wrapped around the fragile child.

"Which way?" asked Karin, her eyes scanning the narrow hall.

"Left I believe. The right leads to more cells last I checked." Karin nodded and the two began to creep as quickly as they could down the hall.

"Are we the only prisoner's here?"

"That I know of."

_"Why is it when I need Ichigo he is never there but when I don't need him he decides to randomly arrive at my front door?" _Her thoughts were cut off by the splintering pain returning to her forehead.

"Need some Tylenol?" whispered Hisana placing her hand on Karin's shoulder. Karin shook her head

"I'll be fine."

"You do realize that I used to be a nurse and that I have a very good lie detector?" Karin mentally groaned and stopped mid-step and turned around to face the older woman.

"Okay! I could really use some Tylenol. Happy?" A grin broke out on the Hisana's usually shy face.

"Just stand here for a second and close your eyes. It will help and while you do that, I will check around the corner to see if anyone is on guard duty, okay?"

"But-"

"No buts! Now hold Suki." Before Karin could blink, the little child was in her arms and Hisana was tiptoeing around the edge of the hall.

"Hisana there could be guards and-" Hisana froze halfway around the corner as a Beretta Tomcat was shoved in front of her face.

"Don't move." whispered an icy cold voice sounding as if he was just around the corner and likely (probably) right in front of Hisana.

"…guns."

* * *

I think I like updating it two weeks at a time. It gives me plenty of time to work on each chapter and on a nice Sunday evening gives me an excuse not to go to evening service. Guess who's holding the gun! No seriously. Guess. I know I didn't tell what Aizen wanted with Karin but I left enough clues to get you started. Toushirou's Granny is actually still alive in this story and raised Toushirou when his parents mysteriously died. The needle is like one of those HUGE crocheting needles only smaller. Oh and if you don't know (Or haven't figured out yet), a Beretta Tomcat is a very nice small pistol that is easy to hide. I don't own them either (Except for the one my Grandpa has but he is the actually owner of it). So, please review and/or favorite and/or alert!


	6. Between

I'm so sorry for the lateness! Life kidnapped my sanity and took it for a ride before ditching it at the side of the road. Not to mention the internet crashed everytime I tried to upload this...**Turtle-chan in Blue, **I became brain dead towards the end and wanted to get the chapter out so the ending was a bit rushed. Sorry about that! No they are not going on a hit mission. It's still a rescue operation but…you'll see later! **PunkRockHolly, **thank you and I'm surprised that you think it's going too fast. I thought it was going to slow personally but hopefully this chapter will slow it down for you. The reason Hisana didn't just leave is she didn't want to risk Suki's life with the escape. Having another person helps the odds so she was waiting for another person to be captured. Aizen also hasn't contacted Byakuya because 1. He was unaware (And still is) about Hisana being (was) pregnant and 2. It's a secret…that will be revealed…later.

**ShelbyQueen25, **Thanks! Nope, nope, and nope! Well since the name of the gang is 'Arrancars' it's a teensy bit of a duh. **hitsukarinluvr**, thank you so much for reviewing for every chapter (Even though you didn't have too)! It means a lot to me! Review 1: Sure you can have some cookies (I actually just baked some today so take as many as you would like!)! Review won't believe how hard that was to write it, no less imagine it! I had to rewrite it at least five times if not more! Review 3: Thank you! Review 4: That still irks me that it was so short! HitsuKarin is definitely going to show in this chapter so don't worry! Review 5: Updated!

**meggie-moo s**, you will see below! **Shinku no tamashi**, it's not Byakuya, even though I planned on him showing up in this chapter he will, without a doubt, be in the next! **bjacobs101**, here's more! Thank you! Nobody guessed correctly…just read the beginning!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Karin shot around the corner, ready to kick the assailant but froze at the sight of white hair. "Captain Toushirou?" she whispered, her kick stopped midway, less than two inches from his face. Teal eyes flashed at her in slight anger...and relief?

"Miss. Karin?" he asked pulling the Beretta Tomcat down to his side and stepping slightly away from Karin so she could put her leg down. Hisana's eyes stared at him warily.

"Why did you put that gun down when you don't know me?" she asked, watching the small handgun out of the corner of her eye as she examined him.

"There is only one woman of high enough rank in the Arrancars that would be allowed to escort such a high class prisoner and she's...taller." Standing next to each other it was obvious Toushirou was taller than Hisana by at least a whole head and if not more. Karin choked back a giggle.

"You're still shorter than my husband." Hisana mumbled under her breath and took Suki from Karin.

"Who are you anyway and who's the little kid?"

"I'm Hisana Kuchiki and this is-" Suki's head popped up.

"I'm Mitsuko Kuchiki but everyone calls me Suki! Or at least Mommy and Karin-chan does. Do you know my Daddy too?" she squealed, struggling in Hisana's 'stay still' grip. Toushirou's eyes grew wide and he stared at them like he was staring at ghosts.

"But how? You-we-we thought you were dead!" She snorted at his comment.

"Of course not. Kidnapped for sure but certainly not dead."

"Then why-" He was interrupted by Karin yanking his arm sharply.

"Ask questions later! We aren't at the best of places to be interrogated by you." Toushirou nodded and touched the walkie talkie earpiece that was in his ear.

"Kurosaki I found your sister and I also found someone else. To be specific, two someone else's." As he was speaking he clicked on the safety.

"Who? Last time I checked we didn't have any other members captured recently." asked Ichigo, his voice coming out of the earpiece loudly. Toushirou pulled the ear piece away and rubbed his ear.

"Turn down your mic Kurosaki you just broke my ear drum." It grew quiet for a moment till Ichigo answered back, much quieter.

"Sorry! That better?"

"Much. I'll fill you in once we get outside."

"Okay Toushirou!" Toushirou sighed and glanced down the hall. Footsteps thundered down it and seemed to get closer every step. Toushirou pushed Hisana against the wall and yanked Karin next to him on the same wall. Her small cry of annoyance was cut short by his hand covering her mouth.

"Quiet!" he hissed. Her eyes flashed at him angrily but turned to fear as the steps came close enough to show the person. Tousen. Toushirou held his Beretta Tomcat tighter, ready to shoot if the situation called for it. A small hand slipped into his and clenched it with a terrified grip. Heat flew to his face and he blushed. Tousen disappeared down the hall in a few seconds. Hisana sighed in relief as Karin's grip on Toushirou lessened. Suki stared at the direction Tousen walked towards.

"Mommy why are we out of the cell? Are we gonna be interrogated again? Who is Mister Toushirou? I'm hungry." Hisana and Karin smiled at her while Toushirou smirked.

"I'll answer all of those questions later alright? We'll also get some food in a bit. You just have to be quiet for a little while okay?" She nodded and laid her head on Hisana's shoulder.

"Follow me." Toushirou began to walk briskly down the hall, still subconsciously holding Karin's hand. Hisana trotted along beside them as he led them down several turns and another hall. A door was at the end with two guards slumped over so they looked like they were sleeping. As they grew closer it became quite obvious that they were dead and Suki took in a startled gasp. Hisana's hand shot over the child's mouth to stop her from possibly screaming.

"Not a word Mitsuko." she whispered, removing her hand in the next second. Suki's eyes were wide as she stared at the guards.

"Cool!" Suki poked one of the guards with the edge of her foot cautiously but smiled gleefully. Hisana, Karin, and Toushirou stared at the girl in shock, worry, and semi-fear. Toushirou shook his head disapprovingly and cracked open the door.

"All clear from my view." He opened the door to allow Hisana to step out who was still giving her daughter a odd look. Karin paused and her grip suddenly tightened on his hand.

"Captain Toushirou...?" Said person raised an eyebrow as she stepped closer to him.

"Is something wrong?" Karin bit the bottom of her lip nervously as her grip tightened and slackened at the same time.

"When Aizen was...talking to me...he-" The door slammed open as Ichigo entered, causing the two to spring apart and let go. He tackled straight into Karin with huge bear hug.

"Karin you ever get yourself kidnapped again and so help me you won't have to worry about Aizen!"

"I would tell you to let go but I can't because I'm out of oxygen!" she wheezed, pushing at her brother. Ichigo grinned and let go off her. Karin crumbled to the ground in short, quick breaths.

"What happened to your head?" he asked, poking the bandage around her forehead. She flinched and swatted his hand away along with a glare.

"Later Ichigo! Can we just get away from this place first before I tell you what has been going on?" Hisana cautiously poked her head back through the doorway with Suki looking curiously with her mother.

"Uh...if I were to tell you that Aizen, Tousen, Ichimaru and probably most of the Espada were standing right outside just waiting for us, what would you do?" A creepy silence overwhelmed them before Ichigo decided to answer.

"Ishida is going to kill me." Toushirou rolled his eyes and turned his safety off once again.

"Karin stay inside with Mitsuko and Hisana. We'll find a way around them." Karin glared at him but sighed.

"Fine." Hisana placed Mitsuko on the ground as the young child began to bounce excitedly.

"I'm bored! Hey! Your hair looks funny! Is it real? You have a gun! Cool! Can I see it? Please? Please? Please? Please?" Suddenly the door burst open for the second time just as Ichigo was probably going to scream at the little girl. Rukia stood in the pathway, clenching a bleeding shoulder while holding a small handgun but froze at the sight before her. Toushirou just stared between Rukia and Hisana for a moment before speaking up.

"This ought to be interesting…"

"Or at least funny as hell." whispered Karin grinning at everyones shocked faces.

* * *

I'm terrible at endings. I hate that I can never have a really good ending. Also, don't expect another update for a while. I'm moving and going on some much needed vacation then on a mission trip so my schedule is busy for the next month or so. Sometimes I truly hate summer. Also why Suki was...overjoyed at the guards death will be revealed next time as well as what Karin was trying to say. Well, click the little button please! It is feeling neglected.


	7. Dreaded AN

Everyone hates this I know but.. all I can say is, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry *gasps for breathe*, sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry! My life has been thrown off kilter and I cannot seem to get it back right side up. Not to mention as I look back on this story, it was poorly written (In my standards) and I could do so much more to the plot! I have been thinking on rewriting it but nothing is in the works right now. Once again I am sorry but I will be putting this on hiatus until further notice. Thank you all who have reviewed and favorited Yin and Yang so far, I'm so sorry to cancel it on you now. I'm hoping I will soon be out of this horrible writer's block and back to typing up Bleach stories as quickly as possible.

-Yang


End file.
